


The Tramp Stamp

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, GMM 1163, Infidelity, Link's tramp stamp, M/M, Top Rhett, the Rhetterfly tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: After Rhett gives Link a henna "tramp stamp" on GMMore, Link suddenly is bending over a lot more than usually. It's just too damn much and Rhett can't take it anymore.





	The Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMore of episode 1163 and by Tumblr, and, of course, by my own filthy imagination. Enjoy!

Rhett’s eyes immediately goes to Link’s lower back as Link bends down to pick something up from his bag. The t-shirt seems a bit short and it rides up and the henna tattoo that Rhett has drawn peaks out. It’s only a day old and Rhett has already lost count of how many times he has caught a glimpse of it. When Link bends over once more, Rhett sneaks up behind him and places his hands on Link's waist. Link jumps at the touch and lets out a startled noise and looks at Rhett over his shoulder. Rhett keeps his eyes on the henna lines on the small of Link's back and lets his thumb trace the outer line of a wing. Link shivers beneath the touch and Rhett tightens his grip on Link's waist. There is a soft noise from Link and it has Rhett swaying closer. He is close enough to feel the heat of Link's body and he leans in even closer as he presses his fingers into Link's sides.

“Tease,” Rhett says in a low voice, close to Link's ear.

Link gives a breathy laugh. “Guilty as charged.”

Rhett smiles to himself and leans down a little until he can brush his lips against Link's neck. The second his mouth touches Link's skin, Link drops his head back against Rhett's shoulder with a moan. Rhett closes his eyes. He lets his hands slide down so he can tug Link's underwear down. He blinks his eyes open and studies the 'Rhetterfly’, the butterfly with his face, that he has drawn on Link.

“Would you get my name?” tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop the words. They slip through his grip and he feels the rush of panic as they fall into the quiet of the room.

“Rhett.”

Rhett shakes his head. “Sorry.”

“I know.”

Rhett leans down and kisses Link's neck again and hears Link gasp. He keeps kissing, keeps touching, keeps close. His heart is pounding and with every beat it is begging to be closer to the man in his arms. Rhett gives in to it. He presses against Link and wraps his arms around him and Link's arms comes up to cover his. He moans against Link's neck and feels Link press back against him. There is a surge of something like electricity that rushes through him. His breathing stutters and he screws his eyes shut. He lets out a whine and his hands twitches against Link, digging in until Link is squirming against it.

“Want you real bad,” Rhett manages to get out.

Link breaths out an 'oh’ that sounds broken and desperate and he pushes back into Rhett who whimpers. Feeling Link move against him is a rush of emotions and sensation. It makes his stomach lurch and it makes heat flare up inside and it makes him ache and want and _need_. He is so hard and can’t help the tiny thrusts his hips are making.

“We-- we can't. Rhett. Rhett, we can't.” Link's voice is breathy and rough and he is arching his back and rolling his hips, words and body at odds with one another.

“I know. Just let me-- Just pretend with me, please.”

“Okay. Yeah.”

Closing his eyes, Rhett searches for Link’s hand and laces their fingers together while letting his other hand sneak underneath Link’s definitely one size too small t-shirt. There is a sweet warmth curling along his bones and surging through his veins. Their office, with its two windows where someone might walk by, and the unlocked door, melts way. Rhett slides his hand up Link’s stomach and up his chest, dragging the t-shirt along. He presses his palm against the sternum and Link’s head tilts back against him again. Rhett feels the wild beat of Link’s heart and the rush of Link’s breaths makes his own inhales and exhales shaky and trembling.

“Do you ever think about--?” Rhett manages to get out with a trembling voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Rhett draws a sharp breath and moves them both, shuffling feet and lacking balance, until he can drag the hand he’s still holding down against the table. Link let’s out another moan and bends over, the muscles in his lower back moving, and presses both palms to the smooth table top. Licking his lip, Rhett tugs at Link’s shirt and with some shuffling they pull it off together and Link sinks back down. Rhett strokes his thumbs against the warm skin above the waistband of Link’s underwear before he grabs it and tugs it down just a little bit more.

“I think about you yanking them all the way down,” Link says in a low, raspy voice and Rhett groans, fingers twitching at the material but he doesn’t pull.

He grinds against that perfect, little ass, gripping Link’s hip with a low growl. Link immediately gives a deep moan and arches his back. Rhett slams his hips forward and his cock throbs as heat licks its way through his groin and belly. Link’s hand fumbles against his left hand and shaky fingers pry his own lose. Rhett lets Link guide his hand and and his heart stutters and skips a beat as he grabs Link’s hair.

“Pull,” comes the command and Rhett obeys.

Link’s body is beautifully displayed; back arched, head pulled back by a firm grip on his hair, and his ass presented. It sends a thrill through Rhett, like a bolt of lightning licking its way through his nerves. He begins to move against Link again, a rough, desperate grind that as them both panting and moaning and Link writhing.

“Pull them-- pull them down more. It’s okay,” Link says, sounding breathless.

Rhett tries to stop his movements but his hips keeps making small jerks. “No, it’s not. You know it’s not.”

“I don’t care.”

The words are rough, angry, and guilt runs down like icy water along Rhett’s neck. His wedding ring bites into his finger with venom that will spread slowly, slowly, slowly. The line was several yards back and he crossed it a million miles an hour and kept going and one more step can’t make a difference. Just like stopping now won’t save him. He breathes in shakily and runs his hand down Link’s back. With both hands he pulls at both jeans and underwear, making a small, surprised noise as they move down easily. Link has undone the buttons, making sure one rough yank wouldn’t just pull it down a little but leave him completely exposed. For some reason that, of all things, has a blush creeping down Rhett’s cheek and neck and all the way up to his ear.

Link is close to naked in front of him with jeans stuck just above his knees and shoes still on. Rhett lets one hand slide up Link’s back, over the tattoo, and up between his shoulderblades. His other hand moves to grab Link’s ass and Link wiggles underneath his grip.

“Here.”

Breathing is difficult, thoughts move through a warm, fuzzy fog in his mind, and Rhett blinks a few times. Then his hand closes around a tube of something and he looks down at it. It’s a bottle of hand lotion. Suddenly he can’t breathe at all.

“You want me to--?”

“Yeah.”

All Rhett can hear is his own pulse. With shaky hands he undoes his jeans and tugs both them and his underwear just out of the way. He unscrews the cork to the bottle and drops it and it clatters against the floor, the sound loud in his ears. Once he gets lotion on his index and middle finger he presses them against Link’s hole. Link starts at the touch, letting out a surprised ‘oh’. Still shaking, Rhett puts more lotion and gently rubs. He feels the muscles twitch against his fingertips. Biting his lip he slowly pushes a finger inside the velvety heat. His cock gives a twitch and he moans softly. He moves his finger, a gentle in and out motion, before pulling out again to get lotion on his aching cock. He presses the head of it to Link’s twitching hole and begins to push. Link lets out a noise and his entire body is shaking now. Rhett grabs his hip with his free hand and rubs his thumb in soothing circles.

He pushes in slowly, pausing whenever he feels Link tense up. He moves again and Link lets out a hiss through clenched teeth.

“You okay?” Rhett leans down and places a kiss on Link’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Keep going slow.”

Rhett does. Then it feels like there is a give and he bottoms out with a grunt and hears Link give a soft moan. There is air again. As if he had been underwater, unable to reach the surface. He plasters himself to Link and just breathes until he feels dizzy and lightheaded. He places wet kisses to Link’s shoulder, to his neck. Link twists his head and the angle is awkward but Rhett presses a kiss to his soft, pink lips. Link moans and Rhett wraps his left arm around him, holding him so close. With another kiss, he begins to move. The warmth inside burns brighter and his slow, gentle movements dissolve into hard thrusts and he straightens up, hands on Link’s hips, as he slams into him. Link is moaning and moving with Rhett’s thrusts, trying to fuck himself on Rhett’s cock.

Link is bent over again and the warm sensation pools low in Rhett’s belly. He grabs Link’s hair and tugs and Link arches his back beautifully and moans for Rhett. Heat flares up and Rhett fucks hard and fast and Link is cursing and slamming back into the thrusts.

“Mine,” Rhett growls. “You’re mine, Link.”

“Always h-- have been,” Link says.

Rhett’s rhythm completely falls apart and ruts desperately as the heat inside flares and pulses and he comes with a shout. He almost collapses against Link, hips twitching as his cock pulses. He presses his face to Link’s warm neck as he pumps his release deep inside him. Link is still moving beneath him and Rhett notes hazily that Link’s is chasing his own release with a hand on his dick. He comes almost silently beneath Rhett with just a gasp. Rhett presses more kisses to Link’s neck. For just a moment they breathe together before Rhett pulls out slowly and carefully. Link presses a handful of tissues into his hand and Rhett wipes down and pulls his underwear back up and buttons his jeans. Link cleans up to with slow motions and puts his clothes on without a word.

There is a cold sensation in his belly and Rhett watches Link. His heart is pecking at his chest. He swallows hard.

“Hey.”

Link looks at him and then smiles gently. The rush of relief washes over him and his knees almost buckle. He takes a step forward and pulls Link into his arms. Link tilts his head back and looks up at him. With a hand at the back of Rhett’s head, he gently tugs him down and kisses him.

“I-- I don’t know what we should do,” Rhett mumbles, still close, still sharing the same air.

“Me neither.”

Rhett closes his arms and holds on just a little tighter and he feels Link do the same.


End file.
